seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Size Matters
Size Matters is the tenth episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Drylanders are exploring nearby and the Sea Princesses realise they need help from some tiny shrimps. Plot Camarina shows Polvina, Ester and Tubarina to the place where her shrimp friends saw a shiny “monster” with a “huge bright eye”. Tubarina, doubtful about shrimp, decides to go home, but she almost runs into the “monster”, which is actually a Drylander vessel. The girls notice that the vessel is headed towards the school. Tubarina says that they don’t have to worry since the school will be invisible to outsiders, thanks to a new paint that Ester’s father, the Starfish King, invented. However, Polvina and Ester show Tubarina and the shrimps that the first lot of paint wasn’t put on properly, so they have to do it again. They can’t do it next term because of the Drylanders, so they have to repaint it now. The shrimps tell Camarina that they want to help paint the school too, but Tubarina tells them that they are way too little and that they should stay out of their way. Camarina tries to reassure the shrimps that it has nothing to do with them being small, but they leave, leading Camarina to realise that she isn’t a very good liar. Leia and her whale friends arrive with their friends and the paint. Tubarina tells the others about how whales can obviously carry a lot more compared to shrimp, leading Camarina to lose confidence. Everyone begins repainting the school, but they run out of paint halfway. The girls go to see the Starfish King to get some more, but he tells them that while they have plenty of paint, they don’t have the special sand that they need to mix the paint with to make it work and they don’t know where to find it. While the Starfish King heads off to help with the search, the girls decide to help as well. The girls see that the vessel is still getting very close to the school. Polvina tells the others that they should warn everyone there, but Camarina tells them that nobody is there because they have gone looking for the special sand as well. Polvina and Ester suggest that they look for the special sand while keeping the Drylanders away from the school. Camarina summons a group of shrimps with a shrill call and has them find the special sand. Leia has her whales distract the Drylander vessel, hoping to lead them away, but it continues towards the school anyway, much to Leia’s chagrin. On Polvina’s suggestion, Camarina decides to summon another group of shrimp to stop the Drylanders from seeing the school. Tubarina is doubtful of this, but she is proven wrong when she sees the shrimp blocking the vessel’s sight and the first group of shrimp report back that they have found the special sand. The shrimp show the girls the special sand inside a cave, but the holes are too small for them to get it. Tubarina sarcastically suggests that the shrimp would only get the sand to the school a grain at a time, which they actually do while the girls begin mixing it with the paint. On top of that, Camarina had the shrimp call their friends back. Leia arrives some of them with a whale, while the shrimp carry the others along. Seeing this, Tubarina promises never to say another bad word about shrimp again. Everyone finishes painting the school just as the Drylanders approach. To test the effectiveness of the paint, Camarina calls her shrimps off while the vessel passes over the school. The vessel’s light is reflected off the school, rendering it invisible. While Polvina said that size doesn’t matter at all, she says that it actually does; not the size of one’s body, but the size of their determination, adding that the shrimp have the biggest amount of determination she has ever seen.